1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a deformable material and an actuator.
2. Related Art
Recently, in the medical field, micromachine field, etc., the necessity of compact actuators grows.
Such compact actuators are required to be small and also be driven at a low voltage. Various attempts have been made to realize such actuators driven at a low voltage (see, for example, JP-A-2005-224027).
However, in the actuators in the related art, the driving voltage cannot be sufficiently decreased, and a high voltage is required for deforming the actuators. Further, in the actuators in the related art, it is difficult to obtain a sufficiently large deformation amount (displacement amount).